I Wouldn't Call It Fate
by Jenstone
Summary: LoZ, Minecraft, and MLP crossover! Trouble strikes when Flash finds herself unable to transform, Shaera and Link find themselves trapped on a pirate ship, and Aleph is suddenly unwillingly drawn to his blade! There has to be something causing this... or a certain someONE? Rated T for all dat Herobrine crap, including fighting, magic, and those awesome white eyes! NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Here's that MLP and LoZ crossover I was talking about. **

**OCs: Flash Flood, Aleph & Shaera Zapeloph. Spearmint belongs to my sister, Hylian3nderPony. **

**FINALLY I have a male OC! Aleph is my cozy little blue-haired demon buddy!**

**Aleph: Ugh... Why "buddy"? And "cozy"?**

**Ghirahim: It's better than "Ghiri," isn't it?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own My Little Pony or Zelda. I assure you, if I owned SS, it would of been harder, longer, included more cutscenes and would be filled to the brim with that sexy hot Ghirahim and his crazy yaoi issues. O.o**

**I don't own Minecraft either. There will be Enderponies and stuff.**

**With that, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Do you... honestly think you can escape me?"

Aleph shifted his gaze from the floor to meet Ghirahim's eyes. "Yeah, I do," he said, his voice not showing any signs of breaking. "And I'm not staying here. Turn your back on me, and I'll be gone when you turn back again." He panted slowly, heavily, but kept his fists clentched by his sides.

Ghirahim sighed. "So daft..." he mumbled. He snapped, listening to the boy yelp as his foot was chained to the wall behind him. "Have it your way, I'll be back in a few hours." He snapped, leaving the teenager alone in the darkness.

"That stupid, good-for-nothing, diamond obsessed freak!" Aleph murmured to himself. He struggled against the chain on his foot before sighing and sitting on the ground in defeat: "Maybe he was right."

He growled. "It should've been the sky-brat."

* * *

Flash Flood and Spearmint sighed. Flash squinted as the sun rose, before closing her eyes and glitching.

Her black coat turned white, her purple eyes turned brown, and her purple mane turned black. The Enderpearl covering her flank flashed white before transforming into a video game controller.

Spearmint stayed the same, just backing into the shade.

Flash stared at her. "It's dangerous for Enderponies during the day. You could die. Why do you not transform, like me?"

"I don't like transforming, it's uncomfortable," Spearmint explained. "I'm going back to the cave." She gave Flash one last look before disappearing in tiny pink square-shaped flowers.

Flash looked at the path in front of her. It was just a normal path, and it lead to Fluttershy's house. She lived in the Everfree Forest, with the rest of the Enderponies, and made sure to prevent ponies from entering. The last pony to enter the forest - it was a filly... - she didn't end up so lucky.

Flash sighed once more. She slowly started down the path to Ponyville.

* * *

Shaera glanced at Link. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

Link nodded, glancing at his map. "I'm positive, Shaera.. I mean... this is right, right?!"

Shaera stared at him. "No."

Link sighed and facepalmed, shoving the map back in his pouch. "Alright, fine. Where are we? I mean, the t-temple was a mile back... We're still in Lanayru, there's sand..."

"Yeah, we're still in Lanayru Province," Shaera assured. "Aren't we... PIRATE SHIP!"

"Wh-What?"

"Pirate ship!"

"What's that?!"

Shaera pointed in front of her. Link turned in that direction. He widened his eyes and stepped backwards a little bit.

"That's a... pirate... ship...?"

Shaera smiled, nodded, and raved towards it. "Come on, Link!" she said happily, gasping with excitment through each step she took. "This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be a pirate!"

Link shook his head with disbelief, but slowly followed his friend up the ladder, into the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe yeah. This is how Shaera would react to a pirate ship. In truth, I HAVE always wanted to know what it was like to be a pirate. Sail with Jack Sparrow! Ya know... girl dreams...**

**Aleph basically got captured by Ghirahim instead of Link, even though he's already a demon, just not a faithful one. He's only loyal to humans, but now, he seconds that thought. He's not exactly a sword spirit... Well, he's kinda part of Shaera's sword, but he's actually MUCH more free than Ghirahim because he cannot be drawn back to his blade unless he wants to go into it.**

**So... review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: ****I do not own MLP, Minecraft, or LoZ.**

**OCs: Aleph, Shaera, and Flash Flood. Spearmint belongs to Hylian3nderPony.**

* * *

Aleph shifted from side to side on the floor, while Ghirahim watched him intently. Aleph bit his lip until he glared at Ghirahim asked, "Why the heck are you staring at me like that?"

Ghirahim clicked his tongue. "No reason..."

Aleph rolled his eyes and got to his knees. He felt a light tug at his side and he gasped. "Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim stared at him. "What do you want?!"

"GHIRAHIM-!"

Aleph stood up completely and gasped louder. "M-My sword!" He widened his mouth and clentched his eyes shut. "I can't control… it... this time!"

"Aleph, what do you mean 'this time?'" Ghirahim snapped. "You told me you didn't have to go into your sword unless you wanted to."

Aleph gasped louder and tugged at his chains. "Let me go! I-I... can't control it!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and snapped. Aleph shook his hands and released a high-pitched shriek before fading away in a ball of blue light.

Ghirahim snapped, fading away in multi-coloured diamonds.

* * *

Flash looked at the pink pony bouncing up in down in front of her.

"Are you done?" she asked. The pony giggled and raced away. "Pinkie Pie..."

She rolled her eyes and continued until she reached Twilight Sparkle's library. She knocked, and a small purple dragon came to the door.

"Uh, hey, Flash Flood!" he greeted.

Flash smiled. "Hi, Spike. Do you... uh... think I could come in? I'm looking for a book on legends."

Spike nodded. "Sure! Twilight's out for the weekend, so I guess so!" Flash gasped excitedly and walked inside. She looked around the bookshelves until she came across a book she liked. Using her magic, she picked it up.

"What book did you get?" Spike asked. Flash showed him the book, titled Forgotten Equestrian Legends.

"Cool! Twilight loved that book!" Spike exclaimed. "Enjoy it, just remember to return it!"

"I will, Spike. Bye," Flash said. She walked outside and opened the book.

"Legend number one: Legend of the Miracle."

* * *

Shaera stared at her surroundings. "Wow! Look at- EEK!"

Link raced over to her. "What?"

Shaera pointed to her sword. "What's that?" A blue aura surrounded her blade, the hilt flashing occasionally.

"It looks like when Fi is trying to tell me something," Link explained. "Draw it."

Shaera pulled her sword from her sheath. With a loud groan, Aleph came out and stretched, standing on the ground.

"Who are you?" Shaera asked. Aleph sighed.

"I'm Aleph. And Master, who might YOU be?" he said sarcastically.

"Why are you calling me that?" Shaera asked.

"I'm your servant."

"You are?"

"I'm a sword spirit."

Shaera and Link widened their eyes. "I never knew I had a sword spirit!" Shaera gasped. Link shifted from side to side. Aleph looked at him then looked behind them both.

"Master?"

"Yeah, Aleph?"

"Are you THAT idiotic?"

"Excuse me?!"

Also pointed behind Link. "Or maybe it's that sky-child who's dumb. Anyways, you locked yourself in here."

Link narrowed his eyes but turned around. "Oh... No..."

Shaera raced behind her and turned the knob. "OH MY GOSH! WE'RE ACTUALLY LOCKED IN!"

"This is all your fault, Shaera!" Link yelled.

"Me? You're the one who didn't protest!" Shaera yelled back.

"Master!" Aleph screamed. Link and Shaera turned to him. "Stop trying. You're going to have to find another way out of here." He sat down in a chair, leaned back, and admired his nails.

"That reminds me... why did you call Link a sky-child?" Shaera asked.

"Being with Lord Ghirahim... gets to your head," Aleph explained.

"You're with Ghirahim?" Link asked.

"No, but I was. It was supposed to be you, sky-brat! But he reached me instead."

"Why was he trying to get.. me?"

Aleph stared at him. "You don't know? I guess you don't understand his lust for you."

Link widened his eyes and Shaera stepped in between them. "Listen, Aleph'! I'm not letting Ghirahim get anywhere near Link, especially if he wants him for a slave or whatever!"

"Hm. Well, then I guess you better keep him close," Aleph jokingly said.

Link blushed and turned away. Shaera rolled her eyes and put her sword back in her sheath.

Aleph sat patiently, hoping to not go back into his sword, but mentally cursed as he was drawn back.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the story won't get sexual because the rating will be kept to a T.**

**Review please! I didn't get any reviews for chapter 1... so... Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaera looked at the blade in her hands. "I... How...?"

Link tilted his head. "What? Aleph? I'm not sure, but maybe all swords have one. Or maybe, that sword is just... special." He turned to the door and began fiddling with the lock in an attempt to open the door.

"Link, Aleph said that we have to find another way out," Shaera reminded, "and if he's as good as we hope, maybe he can help us like Fi does."

Link sighed. "I... I guess that's true. But this ship is rather big. Are you sure there's another way out?"

Shaera's sword blinked its response, like a way of saying "yes." Link sighed and looked down the hall. "Look!" he shouted. "Maybe we can go down that way. I'm pretty sure there's an exit."

"Oh... Okay!" Shaera replied, following him down the hallway.

~..~

Flash examined the book. "So... if I want to be in two places at once, the Legend of the Miracle is the legend for me!" She smiled and shut the book, slipping it easily into her saddlebag. "The only question is... I'm not sure where it's located. Oh! Pinkie Pie got herself into quite a tangle with it last year... she knows!"

Luckily, Pinkie was still at Sugar Cube Corner when Flash arrived inside. The pink pony bounced over to her. "Can I help you?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

"Er, yes, actually," Flash replied. "Do you happen to know where this legend is located?" She held up the book, flipped to the page.

"No, no, NO! You don't want to get into THAT one!" Pinkie said. "Do you know how many chocolates were melted?"

"Chocolates... melted... wha-""No time to explain! I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you!"

Flash frowned. "Oh... fine... It's not like I was going to actually _use _it."

Pinkie Pie sighed. "It's in the Everfree Forest! But you have to Pinkie promise _NOT_ to ever, ever, ever use it!"

Flash nodded. "Er... yep! Cross my heart... hope to fly... stick a cupcake... in my... eye!"

"EXCELLENT! Now, if you excuse me, I have some cupcakes to bake!"

"... Okay..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! (I didn't use the lines, instead I used ~..~ because this chapter is being copied to Facebook. Don't ask if you're confused. xD)**

**This chapter is short! But it's because I missed out on all dat Ghiri pieness! The next chapter will be longer! And I still have some homework to do!**


End file.
